


I Fell for the Dummer

by WentzWhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentzWhore/pseuds/WentzWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Jessica Morton. A 27 year old Burnett who ends up working at the famous Starbucks in Chicago, Illinois when the band Fall Out Boy comes in and changes everything, especially the drummer, Andy Hurley. With their help, she quits her job and joins them as there artist slash designer. But then, she slowly falls for one of the members, Not Pete. Not Patrick. Not even Joe! She falls for the drummer, Andy. Will they be together or will the jealously of a member make them enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica's P.O.V

"Good Morning Mrs.Candi" 

I walked into Starbucks with my uniform on, at 6:00 in the morning 

"well good morning to you too Mrs.Morton! You see happy today" I smiled as I went behind the counter, 

"well I had a good night sleep" she laughed 

"Did you hear the news Jessica" she walked up to the counter 

"hmmm" I fixed my Starbuck's hat 

"you know that newer band you like...something boy..." 

"Fall Out Boy" I giggled at that, here, me and my boss, Mrs.Candi, lwho isten to the old rock together, now she's going to be gossiping about my newer taste. 

"No, what about them" I sipped my coffee, 

"well, I heard they are coming to Chicago!" I laughed 

"well then, that is good" I laughed as I severed one of the regulars 

"you can impress them with your hoodies and jeans" Mrs.Candi giggled

"and your band tees" I laughed 

"sure" I put the money in the register.

"Well if the come in and they fall in love with you, don't say I told you so" 

"your full of it Jen" Mrs.Candi, Jen, rolled her eyes 

"whatever" she smiled and went to the back room, 

"Pete calm down! We're getting coffee don't worry!" 

I raised my head to the door were the four guys were, one, I'm assuming is Pete, was jumping up and down, he looked like a emo 12 year old's closet exploded all over him, he was in skinny jeans and hoodie. He was pulling on the hatted one's arm 

"come on Patti" now I know who they are...took me awhile...WAIT FALL OUT BOY IS HERE!!! I kept my fan girlism in side and waited for those two to hit the counter. 

"Hi...Jess?!" I looked at Patrick

"hey Pat" we were friends in high school "wow...its just been awhile" "yea" I nodded as Pete poked Patrick "yes Pete order before you die" Pete spun around to me and leaned on the counter 

"hey sweetie can you make me a coffee" I raised my eyebrow, Patrick started laughing 

"ok Mr.Pete" I passed him the coffee 

"don't call me sweetie" Pete looked at me weird 

"Pete, tell the other guys to get in here" Pete nodded and walked out the door leaving me and Patrick

"so...how are you Jess" he smiled at me 

"well good I guess" I smiled back 

"well that's good, I'm sorry I went all-" 

"-PMS" he turned to an afro dude...Joe...

"Hey Jessica" Joe smiled at me 

"hey Joe" 

"Well I can see you met Pete" 

"Yup" Pete stood next to Joe 

"Pete this is Jessica" Pete stood there for a moment 

"the famous Jessica? The one you had a crush on?" Patrick facepalmed as I laughed 

"yes Pete...that one" 

"We need to get Andy in here!" Pete raced out of the shop 

"aww how cute Pat" I kept laughing 

"yea laugh it out" he played with his hat. 

"He's coming!" Pete hopped next to Joe, then, a sorta buff guy with light brown hair, tattoos all up the arms and looked like it went on his back came in. He wore a Metallica shirt, and he had black glasses, he was...wow. 

"IT'S JESSICA" Pete squealed

"yea I can tell" he offered a handshake 

"I'm Andy" I took his hand and shook it 

"I'm Jessica as you can hear" we both let go, 

"Jess what are you doing here, I thought you were going to be an artist or a comic book artist" Patrick put his hat on 

"well I been rejected from different people" 

"but you can draw anything! In every way" Joe looked mad 

"yea I know it's my age, I'm 27, who is going to hire a youngster?" 

"I AM" we all looked at Pete 

"Pete.." Patrick looked at him weirdly 

"well we need a designer and artist!" 

"true" Andy looked at his feet 

"so we're going to hire you!" Pete smiled 

"ok" I smiled as Mrs.Candi walked in 

"why hello, Fall Out Boy" 

"Hello" Joe waved 

"we are taking the fair Jessica" Pete stood proudly 

"well ok, so your going to work for them?" I nodded 

"I told you so" she smiled as I left. "I need to get my stuff" I put on my wool sweater over my button up shirt 

"yea" Patrick nodded 

"we'll have Andy help you" Andy looked at me then to Patrick 

"ok" "this is my place" we stopped at the apartment complex 

"ok go on!" Pete shooed me and Andy me out of the van 

"get your clothes and come back" I nodded as we headed to my apartment. Minutes later, we were there. I unlocked my apartment 

"nice place"

"sure" I laughed it out and headed to my room. Before he got there I did my underclothes. After I did he was in my room 

"I just need to do tees, hoodies and jeans" Andy nodded, I smiled 

"your quiet" Andy smiled 

"mostly, the guys have the glory mostly" 

"but, if you weren't playing the drums there would be no band" I pretended to play the drums, he laughed, 

"well I guess so" he smiled at me, I smiled back 

"well, lets gather your stuff" we grabbed the rest of my clothes and talked in the way down to the van

"well now" Pete watched me put my stuff in the trunk of the van and get in next to Andy 

"let's go!" he started the van and we drove off. Me and Andy talked the whole time. 

"Ok, we're at our place" Pete parked in there driveway of their place. 

"Wow nice place" I hopped out of the car with Andy, Joe, and Patrick following my steps. 

"Well, here we are" Pete jumped out of the van 

"the Fall Out Boy headquarters" I laughed as we walked into the house 

"whoa, its huge" I dropped my bags on the floor 

"yea...there's an extra room upstairs" I smiled at Patrick 

"thanks" I brought my stuff to my room. I started unpacking when Andy walked in 

"hey" he stood in my door way 

"hey" I put that last shirt in my drawer. 

"can I come in?" I giggled 

"yea" I kicked out on my bed, he kicked out next to me 

"I heard Patrick had a crush on you when you guy were in high school" I laughed 

"yea, I heard that too" he looked at my ceiling 

"did he ever ask you out" I shook my head 

"nope" he looked back at me 

"why" I shrugged 

"I don't know" he shrugged 

"well, I guess it's a good thing he didn't" I looked at him weird 

"well you wouldn't be here" I smiled 

"true" we laughed a bit, then Patrick walked in 

"hey guys" "hey" I waved at him 

"Watcha doin'" Andy sat up 

"just chatting" I nodded

"ok...we need to get some sleep...we are touring tomorrow...Jess you're coming" 

I nodded "ok" 

"alright, I'm going to go get ready for bed" 

he left the room "well, you tired?"

I shook my head "well then...I'll get in my pjs and you get into yours, meet me downstairs in like 20 minutes" 

I nodded my head "ok" 

he smiled and walked out of my room. Shutting the door behind him. I quickly changed into my pink cami top shirt, and black and white spotted wooly pants, and laid on my bed for 20 minutes like directed. After the 20 minutes, time being 11:08, I opened my door slowly and tip-toed downstairs. I felt ninja.

"well, your here" Andy smiled as did Pete,

"Joe would be here but he fell asleep" Pete shrugged 

"he was tired" I nodded 

"so what do we do" Andy looked up at me, he was in a black muscle shirt and black shorts, while Pete was just in long plaid pants. 

"We just talk" I sat next to Andy on the couch 

"ok" I nodded, then we talked, for what seemed like hours and hours. When it was 2:47 we all decided to go to bed, we all headed to our rooms, cool thing was mine was right next to Andy's 

"night Andy" I stood in the doorway of my room as he opens his door

"night Jess" he got in his room and shut the door softly, I got in my room and did the same thing. I got into my bed, thinking about the whole day, this was a hell of a good day.

Pete's P.O.V

After I fell asleep I woke up to Patrick shaking me 

"what...is it time to get ready" I was groggy as hell and didn't really wanna get up, 

"no...I wanna talk to someone" I looked at my clock, time was 6:49, he woke me up a hour early to be getting ready and eat. 

"Well since I'm up, let's talk" I sat up and looked at him 

"I didn't sleep well last night" 

"why" he sat there for a minute then answered 

"Jessica" he said it low 

"what...did she wake you?"

"No" he sighed it out 

"well how did she then?" He looked at me 

"I think I like her again" I giggled 

"dude, I just think it's your old feeling haunting you" 

he shrugged "yea" 

I smiled as I got my clothes out "ok,I'll change, might as well get everyone else up" 

he nodded and left, suddenly I heard a bass, wasn't me, I went towards the noise, it was coming from Jessica's room, I knocked on the door 

"come in" I opened the door to find her playing a black, neon splatter painted bass, all dressed 

"wow" she looked up at me 

"thanks" I laughed 

"next song, were adding another bass player" she smiled as Patrick stood in the doorway next to me 

"yea...you play real good"

"thanks" she smiled at us 

"well, I'm going to get dressed" I walked out of her room and back in mine. I got dressed and headed downstairs and told Joe and Andy my plan 

"awesome" Joe and Andy nodded to Joe's statement 

"yea I thought so" Jessica and Patrick came down the stairs 

"Hiya guys" we all said Hi as she stood next to me

"so, what are we doing now" 

"well we should eat" Joe looked at all of us as we nodded. We all ate and headed towards the awesome van with Fall Out Boy air brushed on the side. We all got in, this time, Joe was driving and Andy sat in the front with him while me, Jess, and Patrick sat in the back, in that order. After a talked full hour drive we hit the busing place. This is how our tour is going to begin. 

"Hello guys...and girl" Jessica waved at our confused bodyguard 

"who is she?" 

"She's our artist/designer/second bassist" Patrick smiled 

"ok...hi I'm Buck" he shook her hand 

"I will be your guys bodyguard" 

"Awesomenees" Jessica laughed 

"well come on! We have no time to lose" I grabbed Jessica's hand and hopped on the bus...our tour reached the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's P.O.V**

 

The first day of the tour was great! The crowd loves Jessica and how she is going to be the second bassist, hell, some fans hugged her to death and stole one of her shoes (which we got on tape). But, I bought her some Converse sneakers, she loves them. I'm starting to think Pete was wrong. At first it seem like my brain was playing love games on me, but, now I'm certain.

 

"Morning guys!"

 

Jessica came out of her room in black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt and red tie with a black Fedora on her head.

 

"Mornin'" I smiled at her as she looked around

 

"where's the rest of the guys?"

 

'Going to get food"

 

"oh" she plunked on the couch next to me

 

"awesome" she smiled back at me

 

"so..."

 

"soo what" she looked at me

 

"what did you do after high?" she sighed

 

"well, I went to art school for drawing comics and stuff like that, got my comic degree, sent some applications to some companies. While getting rejected and waiting for an answer...I worked at Starbucks"

 

I nodded "soo..."

 

"sooo what?" She giggled since we just did that again.

 

"Have you dated anyone?" She sat and thought,

 

"no, I had been to busy I guess" she giggled. I suddenly felt warm inside.

 

"Pat...you're blushing"

 

and at that moment...the other guys walked in

 

"hiya blushey"

 

Pete plunked on the other side next to me and winked as he handed us bagels

 

"I was not!"

 

Joe just shook his head "whatever"  

 

Andy just walked in

 

"why was he blushing in the first place?"

 

Jessica looked at Pete first...he looked kinda sick...then, at Andy

 

"he asked if I had dated anybody...then, I said no"

 

Pete did a groggy smirk "maybe he thinks he'll get lucky"

 

Jessica laughed "we...gotta...get...ready"

 

I grabbed my light blue guitar as Pete dashed to the bathroom, and I'm assuming vomited, because Buck, our bodyguard, went in to check on him.

 

"I don't think he can sing..or do anything other than vomit"

 

"Well, we have plan B"

 

Jessica hopped off the couch and grabbed her, now famous, black, neon splatter painted, bass.

 

"We had Jess practice with him, just in case, because you know how much of a garbage stomach Pete is"

 

Joe grabbed his black guitar while Andy grabbed his drum sticks. Pete came out of the bathroom with his hand over his stomach,

 

"I'm sorry guys" I laughed a bit

 

"it's not your fault your sick" Pete smiled at me and then looked at Jessica

 

"you play good ya hear" he smiled at her sickly

 

"yes...duh!"

 

she hugged him as we left for the stage. Jessica fixed her hat as I went up on stage first.

 

"Hello New York!" fans screamed in reply

 

"you guys are lucky today! Pete's sick!' Fans looked confused but, I laughed

 

"the now famous Jessica will fill the spot for him!"

 

Fan screamed in joy surprisingly as Jess, Joe, and Andy walked on stage

 

"hiya peoples of New York" she waved at everyone, they screamed in joy...man New York is loud

 

"they're just seeing if I fail in-front of you guys"

 

fans screamed no, she winked at them for a thanks...fans loved it. She went to Pete's spot and  prepared herself.

 

"Now to the music!"

 

Joe screamed it

 

"right, This Ain't A Scene-"

 

"- It's A Goddamn Arms Race"

 

she finished it like Pete would've. I smiled and started playing, it sounded perfect! After that song I fixed my hat and Jessica picked hers up from the floor.

 

"Now, we all know it's REAL close to Valentines Day" the fans screamed

 

"well then, here's Me and You"

 

we began to play, the adrenalin took over, when I didn't have to play I scooted close to Jessica, hat nearly falling off her head again and hair in face, covering her florescent green eyes. I smiled as I  moved the hair out of her face, she looked up at me and smiled, the little guitar solo came up so she didn't have to sing. My head was a blur as I pulled her close to me, so close our noses touched. , she stopped singing. My head was in complete fuzziness, I closed my eyes and kissed her, she stood confusedly with my lips on hers. Fans screamed "Jess+Pat" over and over, I pulled away to see her in confusion, we finished singing the song, we had to leave so I had to say the finishing line. Jessica said something instead

 

"good bye New York" she said it fast, voice trembling, and dashed off stage.

 

Andy ran after her, a felt a bit of jealously

 

"Well, good bye New York"

 

I waved as me and Joe went off stage. After word dashed to the bus. When we got on the bus Pete had a surprised look on his face and Andy was at Jessica's door "dude...what did you do?" Pete looked at me

 

"I...I...Kissed her" I looked at the floor

 

"oh...if she was a true fan...wouldn't she enjoy it?" Joe was trying not to sound mean with that...but, he had a point.

 

"she's a bit sensitive to that kind of thing " Andy said it quietly

 

"how did you know" I looked up at him, just barely remembering that

 

"she told me and Pete when we first got on the bus" Pete nodded

 

"crap!" I sat on the couch with my hand over my face, which knocked my hat off.

 

"Dude it's ok...you forgot...it has been years" Joe sighed it out and headed to his room, same as Andy. Pete hugged me

 

"you going to stay here or head to your room?"

 

"I'll stay here" Pete kissed my cheek like usual

 

"ok" he squeezed me again and went to his room, I laid on the couch after words waiting for her.

 

 

 

**Jessica's P.O.V**

 

 

I had my knees up to my nose. I was sitting in the corner of my room crying a bit in confusion. I can't handle things like that easily. Patrick should've remembered that...I used to love him...I told him everything...like before I started high-school in Chicago, I lived in St.Albans Vermont with my mom and her abusive boyfriend Steve. He would hit her and called her names. I couldn't do anything about it...i was sent into my room, scared. Then. my mom got a job at night so now, he called me names and hit me. But, luckily, one day, he left the house so we gathered our things and went to Chicago where I started high-school and met Joe and Patrick, we slowly became best-friends and I ended up falling for Patrick, like I said I told him everything, and he told me everything. But, he joined a stuck up band were he was going to be the drummer. The band was called "Crash" or something dumb like that... and I couldn't hardly talk to him...the last time I try the band yelled at me and I ran away from him. I never saw him again till he came to the coffee shop.

 

"Jess" I looked at the door and wiped my eyes

 

"c-c-come in"

 

the door opened, it was Patrick

 

"hey"

 

"hey" I fixed my hair

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"it's ok...it's been awhile"

 

"it has" we sat silently and I got up...anger was boiling a bit inside but I kept calm

 

"you know you lost me like that you joined that band"

 

he sighed "i know they were stuck up"

 

"they were, then you did the same" I crossed my arms

 

"I'm sorry for that..it was the worst mistake of my life! I loved you"

 

"and I loved you too" it darted out of my mouth

 

"ya-ya did?"

 

I sighed "yes"

 

I sat on my bed with my hands over my face

 

"I like someone else now" it was sorta muffled.

 

I heard him sigh "I figured"

 

a tear rolled down my cheek "I'm, sorry"

 

"don't be" he went to walk away but I grabbed his arm

 

"please...stay..." he looked at me with his light blue eyes

 

"why?"

 

I sniffed "cause...your already in here"

 

he sighed a bit and sat back down

 

"who's the other person"

 

"what?"

 

"the other person"

 

"umm-"

 

"hey Jess"

 

I shot a look at the door, Andy stood there

 

"oh...hey Andy" I smiled at him

 

"you look better"

 

"yea"

 

"ok...I was just checking on you"

 

"ok" he smiled and walked away

 

"it's him isn't?!"

 

"hmm?"

 

 

Patrick looked at me, his face reddening from anger, his voice was gravel as he spoke up again as I looked at him weirdly

 

"Andy, he's the guy you like"

 

I said nothing, staring at him more in confusion, apparently that provoked him more as he stood up, basically stomping away to my door

 

"ok...whatever then"

 

he left my room...great...


End file.
